Aibou: Assemble Exodia
by Panseru
Summary: (my first drama!) When Yugi's puzzle shatters, with Yami inside, will Yugi be able to piece it back together? And is the new girl more than she seems? Figuring this out will be like assembling Exodia...
1. Aibou: Shattered!

Aibou - Assemble Exodia  
br  
brYami M: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related thing-a-ma-pops.  
brYugi = Yugi  
brYami Yugi = Yami  
br/lalala/ Yugi talking in soul room  
br//lalala// Yami talking in soul room  
br------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
br  
brYugi was getting ready for school. As usual, he put his uniform on, and picked up his Millenium Puzzle. Yami was safe inside, ready to tag along. "Bye, Grampa!" he called, before heading out the door.  
br  
br"Hey, Yug!" called Joey. He walked to school with Joey as usual. It was a pretty normal day.   
br  
brYugi's class were doing a history class. A history class on Ancient Egypt. So, of course, Yugi was cheating slightly.  
br/Yami... what does that say?/  
br//Hmm? Let me see...//  
brYugi was supposed to be copying out some hieroglyphs from a photo.   
br//I remember who wrote that.//  
br/Really? Who?/  
br//Me.//  
br/Ha ha. What does it say?/  
brYami read the hieroglyphs.  
br//It's a Pharoh's decree. Ordering all the slaves free. Aren't I nice?//  
br/Heh./  
br"Yo, Yug!" said Joey, snapping Yugi outof his mind link. "Am I to assume, Mr Moto..." said the teacher.  
"That you are allowed to fall asleep in class?"  
  
br"Yes! I mean, no, sir. I was... deep in thought. Reading that." he said, pointing to the photos. "Really?" said the teacher, intrigued. "What does it say?"  
  
br"Uh... It's a decree, ordering all the slaves free." said Yugi, repeating what Yami had said.   
  
brAfter this, the teacher kept asking him questions about hieroglyphs. Of course, Yami told him most of the answers.  
  
brIt was a pretty normal day after that. Until... gym.  
  
brYugi always left the puzzle in the changing rooms, so that it didn't get damaged. However...  
  
pTwo boys walked over to Yugi. They were known bullies. "Yo, shrimp!" said one, reminding Yugi of the exterminator, Panik that he had faced on Duellist Kingdom. "We wanna see that pyramid thing you always have." "Uh... no." said Yugi. The two shrugged, and walked over to Yugi's bag, took out the puzzle, and looked at it. "It's just a hunk of junk." one said. Yugi ran over. "Hey!" he cried. "Give it back!"   
"No," said one. Yugi ran for him, but the bully chucked it to the other. So it continued, until...  
br  
brCRASH  
br  
br"Nooooooooooooooo!" screamed Yugi. The puzzle had broken into it's separate parts. He had this sudden vision of his Aibou, Yami, fallng away from him, into pitch darkness. "Yami..." Tears ran from Yugi's eyes. he gathered up the pieces, shoved them in his bag, and ran. "Yugi!" called Joey. "Where're you going?" But Yugi didn't turn back. He ran home, past his grampa, and up into his room, and locked the door. "Yami..." he sobbed.  
  
br-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
brYami's point of view.  
brYami was sitting in his soul room. Yugi had told him that gym was next. Yami was thinking about how way-off that ancient Egypt lesson had been. Suddenly, he felt himself falling....  
br  
brWhack.  
br  
brHe hit a hard floor. The floor was shiny, and reflected Yami's image. His reflection had shattered into twenty pieces. The twenty pieces of the Milleium Puzzle. "No..." he said. "Yugi... what happened?  
br---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Aibou: Stand up for yourself!

Aibou - Assemble Exodia  
br  
brYo, I don't know how many pieces there are, I'm just saying it's twenty. Ok?  
brDisclaimer as before. See chapt. 1.  
br-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
br  
brYugi sat, with the twenty gold pieces on his bed. He was desperately trying to put the puzzle back together, but nothing would work. There was a knock at his door, which he had unlocked earlier. "Come in..." he said quietly. It was Joey, Tea, and Tristan. "What's up? Why did you leave gym?" asked Joey. He looked, confused at Yugi's tearful eyes. Tea gasped. "Look..." she said, pointing at the puzzle pieces. "Yug..." said Joey, shocked. "Tell me that's not..." Yugi slowly nodded. "It's the Millenium Puzzle."   
br  
br"But...Yami!" said Tea. "Will he be alright?" Yugi's tears had dried up, he was now trying to force the pieces together. "That won't help!" said Tristan, taking the pieces from Yugi. "No; I don't suppose it will..." mumbled Yugi.  
br---------------------------------------------------------------  
brYami  
br"Yugi... aibou..." he said in the darkness. "How could you let this happen? One minute, I was thinking about your stupid teacher... the next..." He glanced down at his reflection. The shapes kept moving, sometimes into weird places. "He's trying to solve it..." said Yami louder. "Courage, aibou, courage! Yugi! You will solve the Millenium Puzzle, as you did before! I know you can!"  
br---------------------------------------------------------------  
brYugi  
brYugi was alone again. His friends had left; it was getting late. They had offered to stay, but he refused. He slipped the puzzle pieces beneath his pillow, and snuggled down to sleep. "Goodnight Aibou Yami..." he said, out of habit. He was lonlier than ever, wthout that other presence within him, keeping him brave, and strong, and...  
br  
brYugi was asleep.  
  
br-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
brYugi's dream  
brYami was there. Before him, smiling. Yugi reachd out to touch him, but Yami disappeared. Yugi cried out for him.   
br  
brHe could see Yami again. But... he was different. He was in Ancient Egypt. Yami sat on a wall, Pharoh though he was. A scribe stood next to him. There was a stone slab before them. Yugi recognised it as the one he had seen in class. "Perfect" said Yami. The scene faded. Yami appeared again. "Courage, aibou. Courage." he said.   
br===================================================================  
Yugi woke up. He lifted his pillow. The pieces were still there. "It wasn't just a nightmare then..." thought Yugi. "Yami's still gone... but he wouldn't want me to be like this." Yugi got up, as he had the day before, and got dressed. He reached for the puzzle, once again out of habit. "Oh..."   
  
Yugi left, a little subdued. Joey met him, as usual, but there was no "Hey, Yug!" this morning.  
  
Once they got to school, the bullies came to see him. "Still moping over that piece of junk, squirt?" said one. "Look..." started Joey, but Yugi stepped forward. "No." he said. "I'm fine." "Yugi..." said Joey. "I've had enough of you, you..." Yugi couldn't think of a word bad enough. "Just go away!" he cried. The bullies were shocked.  
  
"Yug..." said Joey. "That's the first time I've seen you do that... without Yami..." Yugi just smiled.  
br------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
brBack at home, four pieces of the puzzle assembled themselves. Yami looked at his reflection. His left leg was whole. "This will be like assembling Exodia" said Yami. "But I know you can do it, my Aibou." 


	3. Aibou: A new friend...

Aibou - Assemble Exodia  
br  
  
brYami M: Do I have to read the disclaimer everytime?  
brYami: Yes.  
brYami M: Why can't you?  
brYami: Because I am currently in about twenty pieces.  
brYami M: What about Yugi?  
brYami: How the heck am I supposed to know?!?!?!?  
brYami M: Yugi, can you read the disclaimer?  
brYugi: What? Ok. *sigh* Yami Moto doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however much she would like to own Yami...  
brYami: Hey!  
brYugi: Just let me finish. She doesn't own and related thing-ma-pops either. She doesn't even have a deck. But, OK, she does own Yamiki. She made her up.  
br--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
brYugi had just walked into his room. He glanced at the puzzle. "Hey..." he said. "Part of it has been assembled!" He smiled for the first time that day. "I wonder how Yami is doing..."  
  
br=============================================  
brYami  
br"He'll be alright. I know he will." Yami kept repeating. He was staring at his reflection. Again.  
br=============================================  
brYugi  
brYugi picked up some of the pieces, and tried to put some more pieces together, but he just couldn't. "Wait..." thought Yugi "I didn't put that part of the puzzle together!"   
  
br-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
brThe next day...  
brYugi sat with his friends. He was telling them about the puzzle, when the teacher called out. "Students! Please sit at your desks!" They all went to their seperate desks. "Please welcome your new student, Yamiki Moto." A girl about Yugi's height walked in. Yugi's eyes almost fell out of his head. It was like looking ina mirror. Her hair, her eyes.... they were almost exactly the same as his. After a few seconds, he noticed the golden pendulum hanging on a silver chain about her neck. She spotted Yugi, and smiled. "Miss Moto..." All of Yugi's friends stared at either Yugi or Yamiki. "Please take that desk next to Yugi." "OK." said Yamiki shyly. She walked over. "Hi Yugi..." she said.  
  
At break, they were talking about Yamiki. She was sitting alone in a corner, reading a book. "That girl... you sure she's not related to you or something?" remarked Joey. "She even has the same surname!" "I have never seen her before. But she knew my name!" Joey laughed a bit. "Everyone knows you! You're the kid who beat Kaiba and Pegasus!" he said. " But enough about her... did you see what she was wearing?" said Yugi. They all shook their heads. "Are you blind?!?!?!?" Yugi half-shouted. "She had a Millenium Item around her neck!" he said lowering his voice. "Maybe we should talk to her..." said Tea. "I suppose... you go get her."   
  
Tea wandered over. "Hiya, um, Yamiki, is it?" Yamiki looked up. "Yes..." she said quietly. "You wanna come sit with me and my friends?" "I suppose...." Yamiki put her book down, and shyly walked over, and sat down. "Hi..." Yugi smiled at her. "Hiya! Let's see... I'm Yugi," he said. "I know that." said Yamiki. "OK. And this is Joey, Tristan and Tea."continued Yugi. "Nice to meet you." said Yamiki. She didn't say much. "Well..." said Tristan. "Tell us about yourself!" "Oh, ok. I'm Yamiki Moto, Yami to my friends..." Yugi stared at her for a moment. "...and I just moved here from the other side of the country. I'm fifteen." The others nodded. They were all the same age. "You wanna come over to my house, Yamiki?" said Yugi. "Ok..."  
  
pAfter school, Yamiki shyly followed Yugi home. "You don't have to be so shy!" said Yugi. She had a glazed look in her eyes. "Hello?" said Yugi. She snapped out of it. "Hmmm? Oh, sorry." she said, surprised. "We're home." said Yugi, a bit puzzled. "You live in a Game Shop?!?!?!?" said Yamiki, brightening up. "I love Duel Monsters!" "Really?" Yugi seemed rather surprised. He pushed open the door, and went in. "Hi Grampa!" said Yugi. "Hello, Yugi. Who's your friend?" he said. "This is Yamiki." said Yugi. "Yami." corrected Yamiki, shaking Grampa's hand. "Oh... hi." Grampa looked at Yugi with a look that said. "But this isn't Yami!" Yugi nodded.   
  
Yugi took Yamiki upstairs. "You want a duel?" he said. "Sure!" She took out her deck. Her pendulum lit up a little, and Yugi noticed a slight change in her. They both put their decks down, and drew their hands. Yugi smiled. "I play Dark Magician, in attack mode, and this card face down." he said. "Then I'll play Dark Magician too." said Yamiki. Yugi stared at her. "And I'll play Book of Secret Arts. But..." she paused. "I won't attack."  
  
As the duel continued, Yugi discovered that his new friend had the same cards as himself. The duel ended in a draw. "A draw?!?!?!?" he exclaimed, after Yamiki had figured it all out.  
  
Yamiki smiled. She stared at Yugi. The third eye appeared on her own forehead, and she spoke mentally to Yugi. "I'm here to help." she said. "I'm... I'll tell you some other time." She broke the link. She walked to the table that the puzzle was on, and assembled another four pieces. "Yugi... see you at school." She left. "The puzzle..." thought Yugi  
br===============================================================  
brThe right leg in Yami's reflection became whole again. "Some more of the puzzle has been solved." said Yai in the darkness. "But I sense it's not Yugi. It's someone else this time..." 


	4. Aibou - Assemble Exodia - INTERVAL

Aibou - Assemble Exodia  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Moto does not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh or any related thingy-ma-pops. However, she does own Yamiki Moto. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Interval  
  
Yugi stared at his puzzle. Yamiki had left. He picked up the remaining pieces. "Maybe this is about more than just putting the pieces together" he said. ================================================ At school Yugi was telling his friends about Yamiki. They all looked stunned when he told them she had the exact same deck as him, card for card, and that she had assembled part of the puzzle. "She told me to call her Yami." he finished. "Well, that's not weird" said Tea. "It's an abbreviation of her name." "All the same" remarked Yugi. "Yamiki is more than she seems. And I want answers."  
  
History. They were still learning about Ancient Egypt. Yamiki seemed to know everything; she even corrected the teacher a few times. "Her millenium item..." he thought. "She has her own Yami."  
  
At break, Yugi walked over to Yamiki. "Yamiki!" he said. "Hiya, Yugi!" she said, smiling. "I want some answers. Now." His frineds walked up behind him. "Yeah." they said. "I will explain everything. After school." she said, before standing up. She gave him a card. It had her address on it. Yugi stared at it for a moment, before looking back at Yamiki. She had gone.  
  
No-one saw her for the rest of the school day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- After school They all went to the address Yamiki had given them. It wasn't a big house. Yugi rang the doorbell. The door opened. Yamiki was there, smiling. But she was different. She was taller now. "Weren't you..." started Yugi. "Yes. Please come in." She led the four into a room. It was a very small room. They all sat down. "You want some answers? What are your questions?"  
  
"Uh..." Yugi thought for a moment. He stared at Yamiki. She was wearing a black sleeveless top, and black trousers. Her pendulum still hung around her neck. "Who are you?" he finally said. "That is a long story. But I will tell it."  
  
==================================================================== "I am... a Yami. OK, that's my name too, but you know what I mean. A Millenium Spirit. I do wish Yami could have been here..." she began. "I was an Egyptian Princess. Back when Yami was Pharaoh of Egypt. I am his twin sister. "When he sealed the Shadow Game away, I was locked inside this Pendulum. But somehow, I escaped it. This is my true form" she said. "Unfortunately, I was not released by anyone. I got out by myself. So, I am now, a Yami without a Hikari. Dark without Light."  
  
"What?!?!?" exclaimed Yugi and his friends. "You're like Yami... a spirit, and you're his twin sister?" "Yes." she said. "Locked away for five long millenia."  
  
"H...how were you able to solve that bit of the puzzle?" said Yugi, after recovering from the shock. He took the puzzle pieces out. "Awww... that's even harder to explain!" cried Yamiki. "Let's see... it all starts with you solving the puzzle. There are two Royal Millenium Items, mine, and yours. They hold the Pharaoh, and me, the Princess. Only someone with four..." she held up four fingers. "Four Soul Pieces can touch, and unlock their secrets." "Right... what's a Soul Piece?" said Joey, looking confused. "You don't know anything, Joey" said Tristan. "It's not like you know!"  
  
Yamiki laughed a little. "A Soul Piece is part of you. Everyone has at least one. It represents what makes you, you. Yugi has four." she said. She counted them off on her fingers. "Courage, friendship, loyalty, and purity. Those Pieces are what makes Yugi into the person he is. But, Yami has the same four. Meaning you are matched. You noticed before, that part of your puzzle had been solved? That was the first test. The test of your courage. Yesterday, you passed the friendship test. You were nice, and friendly to me, although you hardly knew who I was. So I solved the next part of the puzzle. There are two more tests to come."  
  
Everyone looked rather confused at this. "It's very hard to explain" she said, laughing at their confused faces. "Anymore questions?" "No... I don't think so." said Yugi. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
They were about to leave. "Bye, guys!" said Yamiki. "Yugi, you stay here a minute." "Ok...I'll catch up with you!" he shouted.  
  
"What is it?" he said, looking at Yamiki. "I know you have another question." she said. "Ok, I know what it is. Why didn't I have to do the tests the first time I solved the puzzle?" he asked. "Ah. I... well, Yugi, you see... I don't really know. You may have done them without realising. Now, I have a question for you." She took her Pendulum off, and gave it to Yugi. "Keep this safe. I will still be around, but I sense something evil nearby, and I want you to look after it. Only until you finish the four tests, and the..." She gulped. "The Final Test." Yugi looked puzzled. He looked at the Pendulum. "What's the Final Test?" he asked. "I don't know yet. But it will happen. After that, the puzzle will be whole again." "Oh... ok." said Yugi. "Bye..." He ran after his friends.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Three more pieces of Exodia." said Yamiki. "And three more tests. I know you will pass them all, Yugi." ============================================================================ =  
  
EXPLANATIONS!!!!!! Hikari = the lighter side Soul Piece = I made it up. I'm not even sure what it is.  
  
This is basically an explaining chapter, explaining about Yamiki, and the puzzle etc. The story shall continue. 


	5. Aibou: Test of Loyalty and Trust

Aibou: Assemble Exodia  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any related thingy-ma-pops. Note: To avoid confusion: Bakura = Ryou Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- Aibou: Test of Loyalty  
  
Yugi walked behind the others on the way home. He was staring at the Pendulum in his hands.  
  
"Please look after this for me." Yamiki's words echoed in his mind. "I sense some evil nearby."  
  
"Yo!" said Joey. "Earth to Yugi! What planet are you on?" "Sorry!" Yugi quickly snapped out of his trance. "Whatcha got there?" said Tristan, looking at the pendulum in Yugi's hand. "Isn't that Yamiki's?" said Tea, picking it up. It glowed, and she dropped it. "Hey!" she said. "What did it do that for?" "Don't you remember what Yami said?" replied Yugi, laughing slightly, and using Yamiki's friendly name. "Only someone with four Soul Pieces can touch the Royal Millenium Items." "Why do you have it anyway?" said Joey. "Yami asked me to look after it for her. she said there was some evil nearby."  
  
By this time, they were at Yugi's house. He waved goodbye to his friends, and went inside. "Hi grampa!" he said, before running up the stairs, and into his room. The puzzle was still in pieces. He laid the Pendulum next to it. He stared at the two. "Two more tests." he thought. "Then the Final test. how will I do it without Yami?" he said, looking at the puzzle. "I feel a familiar presence." said Yami, alone in his puzzle prison. "But I can't work out who it is."  
  
Sunlight streamed in through Yugi's bedroom windows. He woke up, and got ready for school, careful to pack the Millenium Puzzle in his school bag. He slipped Yamiki's pendulum over his head, so he could look after it better.  
  
Yugi ran out the door, realising he was late, and smashed into Joey. "Yeowch!" cried Joey. "You should really look where you're going, Yugi. I was just coming to see where you were." "Sorry, Joey. Ready for school? I'll race ya!" Yugi darted off towards the school, his small size making him quite fast. Joey sprinted after Yugi, and didn't actually manage to catch up with him until they were at the school gates. "Hah!" said Yugi. "You need to work out more, Joey!"  
  
Yugi and Joey walked to their classroom. Tristan and Tea were already sitting at their desks. Yamiki was sitting at the back, reading a book, which to Yugi, looked extremely like a television manual. "Looks like Yami's still trying to catch up to technology!" said Yugi. They all laughed, and Yamiki looked quite annoyed by the fact that she was being laughed at, and opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she laughed with them.  
  
It was maths that morning. Ryou had turned up late, and was given detention. Joey had forgotten his homework, and had given the excuse the 'his cat destroyed it'. He ended up with detention too.  
  
"Uh. I'll see you at the Game Shop after detention!" called Yugi, as he left school that afternoon. "Heh." Yugi began to walk home.  
  
"Hey, kid!" called a large man, who walked past Yugi. "That's a pretty piece of gold. What you doin' with it?" he asked, rudely. "It's mine. A friend gave it to me." Said Yugi quickly. "You don't need that junk. Give it here." Said the man. "No!" shouted Yugi. "I was trusted to look after it." The man knelt down so that his eyes were level with Yugi's. "Look, so you don't want to give it away. How's about I offer you some cash for it? How about. $50?" "What?" said Yugi. He started thinking about what he could use $50 for. "Loads of new cards." he thought. "No! What am I thinking?" he suddenly realised. "No." he said firmly. "This isn't mine. I'm looking after it. My friend is trusting me." "Look here, punk!" said the man. "Either you give me that golden pendant, or I waste ya." "Uh." stuttered Yugi. "I wish Yami was here. but the puzzle isn't complete."  
  
"Hey!" shouted a voice behind him. Yamiki ran forward. "Leave him alone!" she cried. "What, and a shrimp like you is going to stop me?" said the man evilly. "Yes!" said Yamiki. "As Egyptian Princess Yamiki, sister of the Pharaoh, I will make sure you never pick on anyone again! Time-mind freeze!" she cried, the third eye glowing on her forehead. Even without her pendulum, she had retained her Shadow Powers. The man toppled over backwards, his face blank. "What did you do?" asked Yugi, shocked. "Just a little frozen-mind spell. It'll wear off. eventually!" she laughed. "Time will pass normally around him, but when he wakes up, it will be like no time has passed for him. Heh."  
  
Yamiki reached into Yugi's bag, and pulled out the puzzle. "The loyalty test is over." She said, assembling the next part of the puzzle. "And. as you passed the other three tests, that proves your purity. Careful. The final test is soon." She assembled another part of the puzzle.  
  
============================================================= "The puzzle is almost complete." Said Yami, watching his reflection assemble itself. Only his head remained shattered. "Come on Yugi!" 


	6. Aibou: Evil Strikes Again...

Aibou - Assemble Exodia  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related thingy-ma-bobs. ================================================  
  
Aibou: Evil strikes again  
  
Yugi stared at his puzzle, smiling, as Yamiki ran off. "I'm much closer to getting you back now, Yami." He said. "Hang in there!"  
  
Ryou sat in detention, Joey next to him. "Ryou." said his Millenium Ring in Ryou's mind. "Ryou. stop ignoring me!" it said. "I'm sorry, Bakura, but I'm in detention. I don't want to look like a mindless idiot at the moment." Replied Ryou. "I'm outta here." Said Bakura. He materialised next to Ryou. The teacher was out of the room, and Joey was asleep, so it didn't matter. Bakura quickly jumped out a window. (They were on the first floor! It's ok!)  
  
As soon as Ryou got out of detention, he started looking for his Yami. He even thought about calling Yugi, but Bakura wouldn't have gone there. "Where on earth has he gone?" thought Ryou aloud.  
  
Unknown to Ryou, Bakura had gone to Yugi's house. Yugi had already been home, and then left to meet Joey. Yugi had left the Millenium Puzzle on his table. "Good job I was a tomb robber." thought Bakura. "It's so easy to get in!" He somehow picked the lock on the door, and had got into Yugi's house. "Let's see. he didn't have the puzzle with him, so it must be here somewhere." Bakura frantically searched every room in the house, before finally looking in Yugi's room. There, on the table was the unfinished Millenium Puzzle, and the four remaining pieces. Yugi had tried to fit them together, but it hadn't worked.  
  
"What's this? The puzzle is in pieces! Maybe if I am the one to complete it, all it's power would belong to me. and I could get that Pharaoh out of the way." Bakura snatched up the puzzle, and the remaining pieces. He put them in a bag, and left the house, sneaking away to Ryou's house.  
  
Yugi was walking home again. A few minutes earlier, he would have seen a white haired boy running away as fast as he could, carrying something. Joey was with Yugi. They were both laughing about something that had happened in class. Joey was the first to notice. "Hey, Yug?" he said, slightly puzzled. "Did you leave your door open?" "No," said Yugi, just as puzzled. "And Grampa left to go to China yesterday." Yugi ran to the door. He pushed it open. As soon as he stepped in, he could see what had happened. "Someone's been here! A robber, or something!"  
  
At that moment, Ryou came running down the road. He saw Joey, and shouted to him. "You haven't seen Bakura anywhere, have you?" he said, getting closer. "Bakura's gone?" said Yugi. He looked into his house again. "Then I know where he's been." "What do you mean?" said Bakura. Yugi showed him. The house was trashed; things that should have been in cupboards were all across the floor. Furniture was tipped over, and broken. Yugi raced up to his room, Joey and Ryou right behind him. Yugi gasped as he pushed open his door.  
  
The room was spotless, exactly how he had left it. Except for one thing. "HE'S TAKEN THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE!" wailed Yugi, tears forming in his eyes. "It's gone. and I was so close to finishing it, and getting Yami back!" He fell sobbing to the floor. Ryou was stunned. Joey crouched down, and comforted his friend. "It's alright, Yug. We'll get it back. Ryou," he said, looking at the stunned Hikari. "Yami. Call her." "Yami?" said Ryou, snapping out of his shocked trance. "Yeah, Yami. You know, Yamiki Moto, the new girl." Joey impatiently half-shouted. Ryou ran down the stairs to the phone. "Joey!" he shouted. "I don't know her number!"  
  
"Rats!" said Joey. Yugi was still sobbing. Ryou ran back up the stairs. The Millenium Pendulum dropped out of Yugi pocket, and onto the floor. It rolled a little way away. Yugi looked up at it. The Pendulum stood up on its end. Yugi stopped crying, and all three of them looked at it, surprised. A beam of light shot up from it, fanning out. What was even more surprising was that Yamiki appeared. She looked how she had looked when they went to her house. Taller than she was usually seen. Different. "Yami!" cried Yugi. The Pendulum fell, still, to the floor. Yugi ran over to Yamiki, and threw his arms around her. She looked rather surprised, but smiled. "Yami!" said Joey. "Bakura has stolen the Millenium Puzzle!" "I know. I sensed him do it." Yugi looked up at her. "I thought you said only someone with four soul pieces could touch my puzzle. How did he steal it?" he said. "Simple. Bakura does have four soul pieces; therefore he can touch it. However, his soul pieces don't match Yami's, so he can't solve it." Yugi thought about it. "You will help us get it back, right?" he said. "How can I say no?" she said, smiling down at his big innocent-looking eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "By Ra," muttered Yami in his puzzle prison. "Something evil has got a hold of the Millenium Puzzle. and I'll bet my deck it'll be that son of a. son of a. I can't think of anything bad enough, Bakura!" ============================================================= Hours later. Night was setting in. Yamiki had traced Bakura's position back to Ryou's house, which was where they were now. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou were all there. Yugi stood next to Yamiki, who was looking quite Yami- ish. She was wearing her Pendulum around her neck again. The house was all locked up. Ryou stepped forward, as he had the key to the door. He slowly turned the key, and pushed open the door. 


	7. Aibou: The Shadow Realm - Yamiki's Chall...

Aibou: Assemble Exodia  
  
Disclaimer: Due to the timing of my birth, and my current location of residence, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, as much as I'd like to. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Aibou: The Time has Come.  
  
Ryou turned the key in the lock, and opened the door. He then stood aside, for Yamiki, and Yugi, who were leading the group of friends. They slowly, almost nervously, walked forwards, and through the door. Ryou locked it behind them.  
  
They were standing in the lounge. It didn't look unusual. The two pairs of amethyst eyes that belonged to Yugi and Yamiki searched the room. The mostly-finished pyramid that was the puzzle lay on a table, with the remaining four pieces around it. "Where's Bakura?" said Yamiki, looking around. The others walked further out into the room, and began looking through doors, and closets.  
  
All the others had their backs to Yamiki. Suddenly, a gaping black hole appeared behind her, and somebody's arm reached out. Yamiki screamed, just before a hand was clapped over her mouth, and she was pulled backwards through the hole. Yugi and Ryou turned just in time to run forwards, and follow Yamiki through. The others were almost there, when the hole snapped shut. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Yugi looked around him. Suddenly, he felt very weak, and short of breath. He dropped to his knees. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Ryou doing the same. Yugi heard a sound, and looked up. Bakura stood nearby, holding Yamiki, who was screaming at Yugi. "Get away from here! You'll never survive! This is the SHADOW REALM!" "Be quiet, you little Egyptian Princess pig!" said Bakura harshly.  
  
Ryou tried to stand up, and look at his Yami. "W.why are you doing this?" he stammered. "L.let Yami go." his voice failed. "Yami?" said Bakura. "I don't have Yami. Just this little twerp!" Yugi smiled to himself, as he thought of an idea. He shakily stood up, and faced Bakura. "That 'little twerp' is Yami!" he said, laughing. Yamiki stared at him, confused for a few seconds, before catching on. "What do you mean? Of course this isn't Yami!" said Bakura, angrily. "Oh yes it is!" continued Yugi. "And he doesn't like being called 'Princess'." "What?!?!" Bakura stared at Yamiki. As she was Yami's twin, she could easily be mistaken for him. Her eyes had the same fierce look of determination and courage.  
  
Yamiki smiled. Then, she kicked Bakura very hard in the shin. He yelped, and let go of her. She calmly walked away from him. "Thanks, Yugi." She said. Yugi smiled at her, before gasping, and falling to his knees again. "Yugi!" she said.  
  
"Ah!" said Bakura, after recovering. "You aren't Yami at all!" he laughed. "Oh, yes I am." Said Yamiki. "You see. my name is Yamiki, and Yami is short for it. So Yugi wasn't lying."  
  
Yamiki was interrupted by a sudden cry from Ryou. He had half collapsed on the ground. "Don't you care for him?" shouted Yami. "Don't you care for your Hikari? You wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him!" "No." said Bakura. "I don't care for that worthless little worm. He's no more than a piece of trash to me!" Yamiki stared, shocked. Yugi also looked surprised. Tears began to form in Yamiki's eyes. "You should think yourself lucky!" she sobbed. "I don't even have a Hikari, let alone a nice one like Ryou!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Yugi looked at her. He stood up, shaking, and put a hand on her shoulder. Ryou dropped off in a dead faint.  
  
"Now, to business!" said Bakura. "You wouldn't come here for no reason. You want the Millenium Puzzle back. Very well." He smiled evilly. "I challenge you, Yamiki, Princess of Egypt, to a Shadow Game." "But Yamiki can't duel like this!" said Yugi. He was lasting out much better than Ryou. "It's unfair to." But he was cut off. Yamiki stepped forward. "I accept your challenge." She said.  
  
"Let's make this a little more interesting." said Bakura. He held up a hand. Yugi collapsed behind Yamiki. "What did you do?" she said. She was holding her deck. A light flew from Yugi, and into Yamiki's hand. She knew what had happened.  
  
She turned defiantly to Bakura. "It's time to duel!" she said, laying down her deck, and drawing her hand. Bakura did the same. Her hand was a good one; Dark Magician, Yami, Summoned Skull, Spellbinding Circle, and.  
  
There was a monster card she had never seen before. It had a picture of a boy on it. A boy with dark hair, and blonde bangs. He had amethyst eyes, and he was smiling at her. "Yugi!" she thought. Bakura laid a monster card face down. He looked at her. "Yugi's at risk in my hand. I'll have to play him." She slowly placed the Dark Magician in attack mode, Yugi face down, and the Yami magic card face down. The Dark Magician appeared in front of her. She commanded it to attack.  
  
"A Morphing Jar?!?!?" said Yamiki. "Just as well I played Yugi." she thought, discarding her hand. She played another monster face down, after Bakura's turn. "Aha!" he said, grinning evilly. "I placed a trap! Defence Paralysis!" Yamiki's two Defence Monsters turned face up, and in attack mode. Yugi appeared, bewildered, atop his card. "What's going on?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Oooh.. Next chapter up soon. The return of Yami? Maybe.  
  
And thank you, anyone who has reviewed! And, don't worry, Yami Naoko. the puzzle will be fixed soon. 


	8. Aibou: Magic Card Yami

Aibou: Assemble Exodia  
  
Hello again! The story is drawing to a conclusion soon. however, I'm trying to make it last as long as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? You know what I'm gonna say. if you don't, look at one of the other chapters. The disclaimer is there. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Aibou: Magic Card Yami  
  
"Yugi!" said Yamiki. "You're a Duel Monsters monster. You'll have to trust me, and do what I say." "Umm, ok, I guess" he said, still looking bewildered. Yamiki smiled weakly at him. Although she was a Yami, the pressure of the match, and the effects of the Shadow Realm were getting to her.  
  
"Hahahaha, I play this card in attack mode!" laughed Bakura. "And this card face down." A dragon appeared on the field. It was weaker than Yamiki's Dark Magician, and she fell for the trap. "No!" The dragon was infected with Crush Card Virus. The Dark Magician disappeared. Yugi was lucky; his card displayed '1400' as his attack power.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi called up to her. "You're not concentrating! Think through your moves!" Yamiki looked at him. "Right," she was getting tired. She played a Kuriboh, and the Multiply Card, making a strong defence for her. "Good move, Yami!" called Yugi. Her Life Points were currently unharmed, Bakura's on 1500.  
  
The duel continued. After about ten minutes, Bakura was on 1100, and Yamiki was on 1000.  
  
"I.I can't. carry. on." Yamiki stammered, holding her hand against her head. Yugi was still standing on the field. Cards began to slip out of Yamiki's hand. "Yami!" called Yugi. "Before you pass out, listen! Play that magic card. The one you put on at the start. "What?" Yamiki stared at the cards on her field. Her left hand reached out for the face-down magic card. She flipped it up. "I play. the Magic Card Yami!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Outside the Shadow Realm, Tea, Joey and Tristan were worried. It had been quite a while since Ryou, Yugi and Yamiki had disappeared. Suddenly, the Millenium Puzzle floated up from the table. The remaining four pieces jumped into their correct places. Then it glowed, and opened a portal to the Shadow Realm, into which it floated. The three in the room raced after it, and jumped through.  
  
They saw Yamiki, almost passed out, and Yugi on the playing field. Yamiki had just placed her hand over her deck, in surrender. "I guess I win then!" gloated Bakura. Yugi and the others disappeared from the field. Yugi returned to normal. (as in not a card anymore.) He ran to help Yamiki over to Tea. Joey had turned to Ryou, and Tristan was looking at Bakura as if he was about to pummel him into oblivion.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi noticed the puzzle. "Yamiki! It's finished!" he said happily. The puzzle glowed brightly, and Yami appeared. "Aibou!" he smiled at Yugi. He hugged Yugi tightly. Then he noticed Yamiki. "Who? How?" Yamiki smiled weakly at him, and held up her Pendulum. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Final chapter very soon! *wipes away tear* it's been so short. 


	9. Aibou: Reunited

Aibou: Assemble Exodia  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. You know it already. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Aibou: Reunited  
  
"Hi Yami." Smiled Yamiki. "Long time no see." Yami just stared at her. "But you.you." He couldn't think of anything to say. Yamiki slowly walked over to him and Yugi. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me!" she smiled brightly. "Of course not. but why are you here?" Yami said looking puzzled (I love saying that) "I'll leave that for Yugi to explain. Does anyone mind if we get out of here?" "I think we've got something else to deal with at the moment." Said Yugi, pointing at Bakura, who was gradually getting closer.  
  
"I'll trap all your souls!" he shouted angrily. "Yami?" said Yamiki, looking at her brother. "Together?" her replied. "I don't think so!" the two said in unison. They both raised one hand. Yamiki started. "Time-" Then they finished together. "Mind Crush!" Bakura quickly retaliated with his own Shadow Powers. They were fighting hard. Yamiki was still quite weak, but Yami grabbed her hand, and helped her. It seemed like Bakura had got much stronger, and without Ryou desperately trying to hold him back, he was even worse.  
  
Yugi walked up behind them, and put his hand on top of Yamiki and Yami's. They stared at him for a second, and then smiled. Tea slowly walked forward and did the same. Then Joey and Tristan. "You can't stand against all of us!" cried Yamiki. "Evil will never win!" said Yami. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. They all shouted in unison. "Mind Crush!" Bakura stared for a moment, shocked. Then he keeled over backwards. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A few days later, everyone was at Yugi's house. They had left Bakura in the Shadow Realm, and Ryou had come back with them. Yugi had explained everything to Yami, who was now chatting away to his sister about everything that had happened. "Yami...ki." said Yugi, almost forgetting o add the ending so that they would know who he was talking to. "Are you going to leave now you've helped me fix the puzzle?" "Of course not!" she said. "In fact." She slipped the Pendulum from around her neck, and gave it to Yugi. "I'll be closer than you think." She smiled. "You don't mind, do you?" she said, quickly looking at Yami. "No, I don't mind. I'd be honoured to have you around too." They all smiled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryou had left. Yugi had cleared it with his Grampa; Yamiki was to stay with them. In the guest room. Now they all went to bed. Yami was staying out tonight, not necessarily asleep, as that was apparently all he had done while the puzzle was broken. But as Yugi drifted off to sleep, Yami said his usual words to him. "Goodnight Aibou." But this time, there was a second voice. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- What do you think? Good ending? Tell me! And please, do you think I should write another fic about the three Y's? (Yugi, Yami and Yamiki) R&R! 


	10. Aibou: Assemble Exodia: End Note

Aibou: Assemble Exodia/Hikari: Duel Darkness ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Just a little note! Thank you, everyone who reviewed. The sequel to this fic, 'Hikari: Duel Darkness' should be around now. Anyone who liked Aibou should like it. I've kept Yamiki in it. The prologue to Hikari is the epilogue to Aibou. (You notice I call the fics by the first word of the title) Be sure to tell me what you think!  
  
**Sequel to Aibou: Assemble Exodia** Yami, Yugi and Yamiki have just settled into normal life. But will a sighting of Yami's greatest enemy ruin that? Find out, in Hikari: Duel Darkness! (rated PG 13 for bad language.) 


End file.
